Inocencia
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: "Una mujer que solo derrama palabras bonitas. Buenos sentimientos. Algo tan inmaculado. ¿Cómo no querer mancharlo?" Vincent/Ada.


**Bueno, a mi me gusta el Vincent/Ada, así que quería escribir algo sobre ellos. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido un tanto erótico. Aunque ese no es el objetivo principal, en realidad. **

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

* * *

_**Inocencia.**_

* * *

No importa, en verdad no importa. Ella es una molesta mujer, y siempre lo será.

Una mujer que solo derrama palabras bonitas. Buenos sentimientos. Algo tan inmaculado. ¿Cómo no querer mancharlo?

Un beso, un caricia, un sentimiento más profundo, que viaja más allá, recorriendo senderos jamás antes recorridos, marcarán la diferencia… ¿No es así?

Bajo él, ella está temblando, temblando como una hoja de otoño, a punto de desprenderse. Ella es tan frágil, fácilmente puede quebrarse entre sus brazos.

Está cansado de su voz suave, como de una niña pequeña. Está cansado de su mirada esmeralda, tan profunda, tan inocente.

Él solo quiere mancharla.

— Vincent-Sama… — Gime ella, un tinte rosado en sus mejillas, cada vez que siente aquellos besos hambrientos sobre su cuello, en sus manos curiosas que recorren sus curvas por encima del vestido.

Él se detiene y la mira a los ojos. Quiere parecer un caballero, quiere seguir jugando ese juego estúpido que ha venido practicando desde que comenzaron esa ilusa relación.

— Ada-sama sí usted no desea hacerlo, yo no la obligaré… — Pero sonríe, cuando observa como ella desvía la mirada, ninguna objeción ni oposición. Él lo sabe, ella jamás lo detendrá.

Que tonta mujer.

Un beso, uno más profundo. Vincent se toma la libertad de explorar aquella boca que solo emite palabras dulces, para saber si son reales, para saber si esa cavidad tiene el mismo sabor delicioso. Mientras sus manos, hábiles, deciden aventurarse más allá del corsé, desgarrando el vestido, las tijeras escondidas debajo de su almohada. Ella tiembla al sentirse despojada de sus ropas. Al sentir el frío metal cortar las prendas interiores. Entre aquel beso, Vincent sonríe de forma malévola. Después de todo, a ella debe gustarle lo sádico ¿no?

Sí, así como cuando la vio emocionada por el hecho de saber que el cortaba peluches. Creyendo que ambos tenían algo en común, que podían sentirse comprendidos y que no estaban solos. Creyendo, inocentemente, que los dos eran iguales.

Tonta, estúpida mujer.

Ya entonces la falta de oxígeno deshace el beso. Los delgados dedos se atreven a acariciar la cálida piel límpida, jamás tocada. Recorre primero el abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a ese lugar grande, abultado, dibujo de deseo y descontrol. Más caricias es lo mismo que más gemidos. Ella sigue temblando.

Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan débil… ¿Cómo pudo ella creer que podía ser igual a él?

Nunca. Ella jamás sería como él. Eso estaba claro en la fragilidad de su persona. En sus lágrimas de cristal, que, a pesar de que apenas comenzado aquel juego, han desfilado sobre sus mejillas, brillosas, como diamantes de sal. Ella está llorando, tiene miedo de él, tiene miedo y su voz no le permite pedirle que se detenga, ella misma no puede decirse a sí misma que lo impida. Delicada, endeble, ella se dejará a su voluntad. Es como su pequeña marioneta.

Es entonces, cuando él sonríe, con aquellos pensamientos, su lengua traza un camino de saliva a través de su cuello, entre sus senos, atravesando su vientre ¿Se atreverá a llegar más lejos?

Ella suelta un gemido al sentir la habida lengua de él descender cada vez más. Aprieta las cobijas con fuerza, aferrándose a ellas, como si tuviera miedo. Una sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Se detiene antes de llegar a ese lugar jamás profanado. Se levanta. Por un momento, permite a sus ojos observar el escenario frente a él.

Ella está ahí, a toda su disposición.

Es momento de mancharla, de corromperla. De poner fin a esa mirada inocente, acabar con esas palabras bonitas. Ella al fin conocerá lo que es sufrir de verdad. Por qué es eso lo que más le molesta a Vincent. Por qué ella es una mujer tan tonta, tan ilusa, que cree que esto es solo por amor. Que se entrega a sus garras solo por un sentimiento absurdo. Tonta mujer, molesta mujer.

Ella trata de regular su respiración, Vincent se acerca, de nuevo a la altura de su rostro. Los ojos esmeraldas permanecen cerrados. Y él de nuevo ataca sus labios. Quiere hacerla esperar todavía más.

Ella extiende los brazos, entorno a su cuello, abrazándolo, aferrándose a él, como una niña asustada que cree que estará a salvo en manos de su propio captor. Sin embargo, aun así sus brazos tiritan, como lo hace todo su cuerpo. Insegura.

Vincent mantiene los ojos abiertos, solo disfrutando el paisaje, entre aquel beso. La poca distancia que existe entre sus ojos bicolor y los ojos esmeraldas escondidos tras los telones cerrados, sumergidos en una profunda timidez. Es tan fácil tomarla, manipularla y torcerla. La inocencia, uno de los defectos más asquerosos del ser humano. Todo aquel que es inocente es ingenuo, es tonto, es absurdo, como aquella mujer. No conoce el dolor, no conoce lo que es sufrir en verdad.

Inocente. ¿Vincent alguna vez fue inocente?

Fue entonces, en aquellos tiempos, cuando él tan solo era un niño pequeño, frágil, temeroso de cada día, de cada noche, que al igual que ella, solo podía aferrarse al abrazo de su hermano. Solo cobijado por el frío de la noche y la soledad de los días. Siempre creyendo, de manera ingenua e inocente, que toda esa vida fatal siempre fue su culpa. ¡Oh, cruel, terriblemente cruel destino para un niño iluso, inocente! Un niño tonto, y en aquel entonces limpio a pesar de la suciedad del mundo. Necesitado simplemente de afecto, de amor. De una simple caricia sincera. Creyendo en esperanzas ilusas que prometían felicidad cuando fueron supuestamente salvados, él y su hermano, de un destino lleno de muerte y tomados bajo el cobijo de un nuevo amo.

Pero entonces, en medio de aquel beso, Vincent puede sentir las manos delgadas y femeninas acariciar sus mejillas con mucha ternura, y estas ya no tiemblan. Él no sabe y no comprende cómo fue que sus propios brazos comenzaron a temblar.

Deshace el beso, solo para observar el rostro de aquella mujer tonta, sí, completamente tonta e ingenua, por querer creer en el amor con alguien como él. Alguien que siempre ha estado sumergido en una mitomanía estúpida y visible, tanto que se podría sentir en el aire, y aun así nadie puede notarla, porque como el aire, existe, pero nadie nunca es capaz de verlo.

Ella le mira directamente a los ojos, acariciando con ternura su mejilla y entonces le sonríe. El "siempre estaré de su lado" es un susurro, un hálito, algo tan pequeño, tan efímero, como un pálpito, puede retumbar y resonar en los oídos de Vincent.

Él sabe que no hay necesidad de decirlo, y aun así, ella lo repite, ahora, sin miedo alguno, no es como antes, ella no está asustada. Y lo dice, suave y en voz baja, pero firme y siempre segura. Lo dice como si pensara que él necesita oírlo. Que él necesita saber que no está solo. Lo dice, como si supiera cuanto necesita sentirse necesitado.

Entonces Vincent vuelve a besarla.

Aun cuando es ella quién está sin prenda de vestir alguna, posiblemente sea Vincent quién está desnudo. Por completo.

Tal vez, en el juego del amor, ella no era la única ingenua.


End file.
